Silver Dragon, Red Rose
by embodimentxofxbadxluck
Summary: The prophecy of Harry Potter has been altered. A Silver Dragon and a Red Rose must unite, to help or destory the golden boy. Hermione might need to sacrifice more then she hoped. Who will kill the dark lord then? Warning: anything that could be a warning for there, on HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

This is something that came to me in school, biology-the time we all wonder if life has any sense at all...nevermind

I don't know if you'll like it but I have the whole plot in my head already(maybe) so tell if you want me to continue...

Read...

* * *

...

Warning:insanity that makes sense...or not

The prophecy of Harry Potter has been altered. Fates decided that one boy was not enough to defeat a Dark Lord. Especially if one had such ties with the darkness that surrounds us.

_Ancient power will rise, a rose will be reaped, a sacrifice made, to either help or destroy the hero born as the seventh moon died._

_Silver is a colour of power. Nor good nor bad. The imperfect balance of ones mindset. A Serpent is the sly destiny that coils around unsuspecting souls, the fate that creeps on someone while they have their back turned. A Dragon is a being of grace, the beauty of a killer while the victim sees only a flash. Like a bright star that came to take you away from this unbalanced world. Imperfection is the soul of perfection._

_If the balance of this unbalanced world is broken, by either light or darkness, bounds are shattered and the beast wakes once more._

But Hermione did not know that, at the early age of seven. She was too young a one to know why she was special. Why her blood smelled like the finest roses, why her mother screamed when her daughters eyes turned a vibrant shade of rose red.

_Silver was met with darkness once more._

* * *

Ok, I don't really know if that makes any sence, at all...

Review if you want me to continue this, if not then...whatever

Kuroneko is out :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it is a new chapter, though only something like introduction...

Hope you like it...

* * *

_You were happy  
Not carring at all  
How it made me feel  
When you fell next to me_

_by: Moi_

The childish innocence of a child is something that cannot be bought nor sold. But such pure existence can be marred by years of neglect and abuse. A child corrupted, innocence taken is a fatal flaw of this cold, uncaring world.

A pure light that should shine with happiness and brightness, dark creatures cannot even hope to achieve. One small mistake can prove fatal for such small and fragile minds. A red haze that cannot be erased for a lifetime one has in this terrible place of horrors.

Hermione was no such child, she was, unlike many frail children, strong and willful, intelligence shined in her eyes while she played with the boys in the mud. She was never mean, though many mistook her honesty with menace. She always spoke the truth, never did she lie even if it were to be for a good cause.

At the age of seven was her first time to cut herself and see the blood flow out of her skin. It was a painful and significant experience for a small child. She always heard, that it was dangerous to play with knives, but something about the silver colour of the utensils caught her attention. She was always entranced with the beauty of silver. She heard of that dreaded substance, the pain that came with the sight of it and the coppery smell the liquid gave away.

She was always a curious one, she searched the books, a children's encyclopedia on human body. Searching why the blood that flowed through our veins was such taboo. She read the facts, red colour and coppery smell that distinguished it from other essential fluids.

She brought her little finger to her mouth, wishing to see if its true. Her eyes widened at the beautiful scent that hit her nose. She smelled this before, it was the sweet smell of roses, the blood red ones. But before she could ponder on this new discovery, her mother came and saw her bleeding finger. Rushing to help her child, she never noticed the scent that wafted from the crimson liquid.

Hermione never let herself be cut again, the worst she got were some bruises from playing out with others her age. Three years later, at the age of ten, she forgot all about her sweet but odd smelling blood.

She had the kitten for three months now, but a car had hit the pitiful creature and it was dying. That was the saddest thing she ever saw in her short life. The kitten stared sadly at her,almost knowing what pain it caused her.

She never felt a bigger need to help someone, to heal them. She clutched the kitten to her chest, sobbing the whole time. Her mother tried to pry the smaller body from her daughter but she wouldn't budge.

„I want to help it mommy. Please let me help it." Her mother could only sadly look at her broken daughter. Shivers were rocking her body, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the soft fur of the kitten.

„Hermione, you need to let go, there is nothing we can do anymore." Jane said to her daughter, even if it broke her to do so.

„NO!" Hermione lashed out, her eyes going wide. She clutched the animal to her body and screamed. Jane her only look with wide eyes as her only childs eyes bleed from soft brown she adored so much, to a terrifying blood red or as we would call it, beautiful rose red. Her mother has never seen such a thing, such morbid beauty.

Tears that started falling from her eyes were now a poison red, as if she were crying blood. Screams still echoing through the house.

Her father ran to the living room, where he knew his wife was consoling their only child. The sight that met his eyes was dreadful. His wife huddled in a corner, eerie red light illuminating the room. He looked to the source of light and saw his only daughter and child, floating in the air. Her eyes shone a bright crimson, and tears that fell looked so much like blood that he almost fainted.

What he saw next, surprised him the most. He saw the bundle of black in her arms, recognizing it to be the kitten they adopted. He saw the big gashes on the poor creatures skin. He saw the bloody tears fall onto the fatal wounds and heal. Her tears were healing the kitten, as if the wounds were never there in the first place.

Both parents looked on in fear and amazement of what their daughter could do. It was an experience nobody would forget.

Three days later, they were introduced to the wizarding world, telling them their daughter had showed signs of magic. The did not dare to meddle with these people, just assuming they knew what their daughter could do.

They did not know though, that such a power is not normal for witches and wizards. Hermione never asked what happened that day and it was forgotten after she first used her wand.

Nobody knew that nobody knew what happened.(if you understand this sentence then you are a genius)

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter...

Please R&R and tell me what you think...because only review keep me going...

I forgot the disclaimer:I do not own and never will Harry Potter and its characters...but we all know that already...

Kuroneko is out :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, here is the next chapter and this ones about Draco...

Hope you like it...and please review

Go on now, read it... ;3

* * *

_I turn around to run  
back in time to my childhood  
I wish I could go back in time  
Silver light swallows me up_

_by: Moi_

Silver. Colour of all things imperfect, nor royal nor peasant, the perfection of imperfection. An artificial thought. The family was known, most by the crest of their ancestors. It was a silver dragon with the elegance and cunning of a serpent. The poisonous fangs could be seen, engraved into the silver that was unbreakable. It stood on a dark, almost venomous green silk.

The young boy wore it around his neck, his parents told him that every heir was given the necklace. It was a heirloom, worthy of the kings they said.

First years of life were those we all deem the best, where we are still innocent and unobservant. Happily oblivious to whats happening around us. It was the same with him, this young boy, that thought he could have anything he wanted.

But, unlike his predecessors, the boy was already eight years of age and hadn't shown any signs of magic, at all. He had everything he wanted, he learned and memorised all the chants, spells, hexes his father wanted, dark or not, the magic was same to him, unexistant.

The boy, still young, probably knew more spells than a fifth year student, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not conjure an ounce of magic. Even given a wand, that was in the family for so long, had not recognized him. And he could not do magic.

His father was enraged, to know his only son and heir was such a weakling, such a shameful existence, a mistake.

The boy with silvery blond tresses, which were so alike yet so different from those of his father, and those hunting, bluish grey eyes. The boy was pale, even sickly so, and with such a lanky figure it seemed he would break.

Poor little creature, his father said, such a shame on this family's name, an unforgivable curse flew in his direction and the small child convulsed in pain. His screams echoing around the house._ Crucio_. Only one word was formed on the cruel mans lips and the child cried and screamed, not knowing what he did wrong.

While in the haze of pain, he tried to remember, what did he do wrong. He always listened what his father said, always eager to learn. He never tried to go against his fathers wishes, but it seemed, that his father hated him still.

Blood was already oozing from the little boys mouth, when his mother, who was always kind to him even when his father scorned him, came to his aid. Narcissa threw herself at the boy and shielded him from the curse.

She screamed in agony, as she felt like her insides were turning from inside out. But she looked at her boy with love, it took her time to break through all the wards that were put around the basement. It held so many dark artifacts it was very heavily guarded. But she managed to come for her precious child, to help.

Lucius was never a forgivable man, he took grudges too seriously. His anger was always wented on wrong people. But now he was enraged by this woman, she gave him a son without magic. She was pathetic.

„YOU WHORE!" He bellowed."YOU COULDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A PROPER HIER, INSTEAD I GOT THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A SON!" The man was seething with rage, you could almost see the steam coming of him.

„But he is our son, how can you be so cruel?" She choked out weakly.

The boy was still lying in his mothers embrace, not fully understanding what was happening, but he knew one, father was hurting his mother because of him even when she did nothing wrong. He could understand that much and it made him mad.

He always looked up to his father, Lucius Malfoy, and believed the man to be great. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. Because his mother had shown him only kindness, and his father was now punishing her for this.

„SHUT UP BITCH!" His father sent another jet of light towards his mother and she screamed in agony. The boy always wondered about wands, his father told him that they were the source of power, but Lucius also taught him the ways of power. His father said that Malfoys were powerful people and thus showed no weaknesses, no emotions. But even he knew this was wrong.

Seeing his mother in such pain drove him mad, anger was coursing through him but he could do nothing but watch.

„DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU FILTH!" Lucius threw another curse at the already broken woman, blood started pouring out of her mouth. Draco couldn't suppress the growl that was building in his throat any longer.

„NOOOOO" It was more of a growl than a scream, both Lucius and Narcissa looked at him. At the sight both of their eyes widened.

Narcissa scrambled away and pressed herself against the wall, her arms shielding her as best as she could. But Lucius stayed, standing strong and proud, he would not be intimidated by his eight year old son. It was beneath him.

Draco glowed, silver, blinding light shone around him while the vicious eyes stared at his father. The bluish iris was now pure, liquid silver and the pupil was no longer human looking. It was slitted like a cats or dragons. Fangs got longer and sharper in his mouth that was pulled back revealing them.

Lucius could only stare in fright as Dracos shirt tore open, two silver, leathery wings teared from his back, blood pulling around him. The wings looked beautiful yet strong and the spikes that seemed like they could tear into anything were intimidating.

Nails turned to claws and the spine prolonged into a tail with silver scales, adorned with equally silver spikes, blood pouring where it tore through skin. There was also a slight muscle tone change in his son, Lucius could see muscles rippling beneath the skin even though the boy still looked thin.

The boy snarled and crouched low to the ground, fresh blood that was a mix of red and silver still pouring down his back. Silver light still glowing, showing the terrifying power such a small boy held.

„Mother did nothing wrong and you hurt her, you must suffer." Lucius was now intimidated, no, he was scared shitless out of his fucking mind. He just wished for his son not to be a pathetic wimp and he got a monster. Never had he heard of such creatures or power he was now witnessing.

„You'll pay, dad." The boy snarled and silver light surged around him like a hurricane, but what worried Lucius the most was that the artifacts that contained the darkest of magic were reacting to the light, as if it was one of their own. Dark blasts of magic surged around them, and then he was hit by a small, clawed hand covered in silver light. The last thing he saw were his sons eyes, beast like and glowing with wild silver light, something wicked shining in them.

Next week, when Draco finally woke up from slumber he fell into after he reversed from the transformation, he was presented with a wand.

It was no ordinary wand either, his father and mother, who were now wary of him and frightened every time he made a sudden move, had it made for him specially. It was made from poisonous oak and reinforced with obsidian, swirls of silver could be seen in the black stone.

The core was different though, it was a very thin obsidian capsule filled with his own blood. It could not be broken by any means and was made to channel his powers.

But after that incident his parents treated him differently, they were cold and distant, not really daring to come close to him.

But except for his parents, nobody else knew of what he was, it was a secret he could not tell anyone. Before he came to Hogwarts though, he was given a wooden wand, seemingly not special at all, but it held a silver core that served as a seal for his powers. Because if they were to go highwire it would be a problem.

He packed his special wand into his bag and took the other, the one with the seal, in his hand and put it in his pocket. His parents dropped him of at the station for Hogwarts express and left him to wait alone.

He wowed to himself to never let anyone know about his true nature. Even if it drove others away.

After six years only a cold shell was left from what was once a happy child.

* * *

Hope you liked it, hmm...it seemes that I like making powerful characters...lol

Anyways, please R&R and guys seriously review or I won't post another chapter(but only if you think it's good) and give some ideas...

Kuroneko is out :3


	4. Important

No don't worry it's not a writers block nor is it me giving up on this story, I'm not giving up, but please go to my profile if you want the details, Iit's just that I'll have more trouble posting chapters...but I'll try anyways

Please don't give up on me...

Yours truly Kuroneko :3


End file.
